Compañías compatibles y parejas disparejas
by Simona Polle
Summary: Hermione al fin logra tener un momento a solas en la Madriguera, pero su tarde de verano que quería compartir solo con sus libros, es interrumpida por Remus con quien termina compartiendo una tarde entre juegos de palabras, discusiones y un poco de chocolate.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter en el que esta inmersa esta historia no me pertenecen, pero no quita que sean parte de mi corazón. ¡No a las demandas! !Si a la libertad de imaginar!_

* * *

 **Compañías compatibles y parejas disparejas**

 _"¿No somos como dos volúmenes del mismo libro?"  
_ _Marceline Desbordes-Valmore_

* * *

Aunque ya se había acostumbrado hace años a la Madriguera, ella era hija única y disfrutaba el tiempo a solas. Se sentía mal por haber utilizado a sus padres como excusa para alejarse de los deberes, pero no había tenido ni siquiera un segundo para ella desde que había llegado a la casa de los Weasley. Siempre había algo que hacer, si no estaba ayudando con los preparativos para la boda de Bill y Fleur, estaba ayudando con las labores domésticas y si no, estaba preparando todo lo que necesitaban para ir en busca de Horrocruxes.

Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, necesitaba un tiempo con sus libros, necesitaba un tiempo de pensar en ficción, en palabra en un libro y en referencias históricas. Por eso estaba sentada sobre una manta bajo un árbol rodeada de libros. Estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la casa como para no escuchar al resto de los habitantes, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que alguien le llamara la atención por si había un accidente, o Merlín lo quiera, un ataque.

Estaba leyendo _"Restricciones y Prohibiciones en el Renacentismo Mágico"_. La mayoría de los magos (y muggles) encontrarían el libro completamente tedioso y solo lo abrirían en busca de alguna referencia, pero Hermione siempre disfrutaba cualquier libro y más si la sumergía en el mundo mágico. Era su forma de comprender a la sociedad que había descubierto a los once años, su intento de encontrarle algún sentido a los que alegaban sobre la superioridad de la sangre.

 _"Si quieres entenderlos, estudia su pasado"_

Detuvo la lectura cuando llegó al capítulo sobre torturas y empezó a sentir nauseas con las ilustraciones demasiado grotescas. Colocó un delicado marcador de páginas y buscó un nuevo libro, esta vez, uno menos sádico. Empezó a mover la pila de libros que tenía en frente, donde habían por lo menos tres docenas de libros de diferentes tamaños y sabía que debía aprovecharlos al máximo porque no podría llevar ni un cuarto de ellos cuando estuvieran en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes.

Levantando y bajando libros, pasó por literatura mágica y muggle, novelas históricas, recopilaciones de ensayos e investigaciones de diversas áreas. Casi cuando se iba a resignar de encontrar un libro que le llamase la atención, se encontró con un pequeño libro verde, _"Lingüística del Hechizo: Descubriendo la Expresión de la Magia"_ , un libro que si no mal recordaba, había comprado el verano anterior y que por alguna razón aun no leía.

El libro resultó ser interesante, estaba bien escrito y trataba a la magia de una manera ingeniosa e innovadora. Hermione se encontró inmersa entre las palabras, haciendo pequeñas muecas cada vez que algo le llamaba demasiado la atención y retrocediendo unas cuantas páginas cuando su mente sacaba alguna conclusión de algo que había leído antes.

\- Tienes toda una biblioteca aquí - dijo la voz de un barítono muy cerca de su oreja.

Hermione que estaba demasiado inmersa en su libro como para preveer que alguien estaba cerca, se sobresaltó soltando un pequeño grito. Su libro cayó sobre la manta y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, miró a un Remus Lupin que estaba a su lado, acuclillado para estar a su altura. Lo primero que notó del hombre fue que se veía feliz. Quizá tenía ojeras profundas y tenía algunas pequeñas heridas que aun no cicatrizaban por la luna llena de hace tres días, pero llevaba su sonrisa jovial, esa que llevaba siempre que enseñaba.

\- Profesor - se atrevió a decir la chica levantando torpemente su libro.

\- Lo siento, no quise asustarte - se disculpó Remus, visiblemente divertido por la reacción de la chica - y ya hemos hablado de esto, puedes decirme Remus.

\- Creo que es hábito - se excusó Hermione - ¿de visita?

\- Dora necesitaba hablar con Molly e insistió que fuera en persona - explicó el hombre lobo - están en la cocina. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? me quedaría en la casa, pero esta algo...

\- ¿Llena, Saturada? - sonrió Hermione con comprensión - ¿atestada?

\- Podríamos decir colmada - le siguió el juego Remus sentándose frente a la chica - tal vez exultante.

\- O rebosante.

\- O atiborrada.

\- Pletórica - sentenció la chica con solemnidad.

\- Había olvidado que lees el diccionario - se burló el hombre lobo.

\- Todas las noches antes de dormir - respondió Hermione sarcásticamente.

Remus soltó una carcajada y Hermione se le unió sabiendo que había ganado una extraña e improvisada competencia de sinónimos con su ex profesor. Siempre se había sentido cómoda al rededor de Remus Lupin, porque era una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía cómoda siendo lo que en verdad era, una especie de ratón de biblioteca, devoradora de libros, adicta al conocimiento, que gustaba de los juegos de palabras, solucionar ecuaciones de aritmancia y memorizar datos históricos.

No era que no disfrutara estar con sus amigos, Harry era el hermano que nunca tuvo y Ron se había convertido entre celos y peleas en una especie de novio que reivindicaba la frase _"los opuestos se atraen"_ , pero aunque con ambos se divertía y consideraba sin lugar a dudas sus mejores amigos, era agradable poder tener una mente que entendiera sus referencias literarias y comentarios sarcásticos.

Remus Lupin era como ella. Académico, sarcástico y por alguna razón, enamorado de una persona que disfrutaba más de las actividades físicas al aire libre que sumergirse en el mundo de la literatura y el conocimiento. Ambos tenían una pareja con un humor directo, un temperamento explosivo y que a veces los sacaban de quicio.

\- ¿ _"El caldero de Madame Marwood"_? - cuestionó Remus levantando un libro blanco con ornamentos dorados - ¿En serio?

\- Aunque muchos se sorprendan, soy una chica - explicó Hermione levantando la mirada de su libro - creo que puedo darme el lujo de leer novelas románticas sin ser juzgada.

\- No te juzgo - le aseguró Remus sin dejar de revisar los libros de la chica - y aunque lo negaré si se lo comentas a alguien, leí _"El caldero de Madame Marwood"_ más veces de las que me gustaría admitir.

\- No es tan vergonzoso - rió Hermione - por lo menos no lees novelas rosas sobre hombres lobos.

Les agradaba hablar sobre libros, molestarse con sus placeres culpables literarios y recomendar algún nuevo descubrimiento, pero lo que más les agradaba era el hecho que sin hablarse habían hecho una especie de pacto que por ese momento, mientras estaban sentados bajo un árbol rodeados de libros, no hablarían de lo que pasaba en sus vida.

Él sabía que el trío de oro planeaba realizar una misión secreta en nombre de Albus Dumbledore y también sabía que Hermione había mandado a sus padres a algún país lejano quitándoles todos los recuerdos que tenían de su hija. Y ella sabía de los problemas que tenía Remus a consecuencia de las nuevas leyes contra híbridos y había escuchado que pronto debería volver a entablar peligrosas conversaciones con manadas de hombre lobo.

Ambos decidieron no preguntar sobre sus problemas y simplemente disfrutar de su momentáneo retiro de la contingencia del mundo mágico. Leían sus libros en silencio hasta que uno de los dos llama la atención del otro para leerle un párrafo que había encontrado interesante y así empezaban pequeños debates donde luchaban y rían mientras lanzaban bromas y comentarios sarcásticos que probablemente ninguna persona que no fuera un respetable lector entendería.

Disfrutaban tanto sus conversaciones, como los silencios de sus lecturas individuales.

\- _"Acrisire"_ es el hechizo para volver ácido algún alimento - apuntó Remus - viene del nórdico...

\- Del latín - le corrigió Hermione con seguridad.

\- Es nórdico - insistió Remus con un gesto de profesor - no te dejes llevar por el hecho de que la mayoría de los hechizos provienen del latín, eso ocurría más en la antigüedad que en la edad moderna.

\- Cierto, estamos hablando de un hechizo contemporáneo - concedió la chica - pero eso no lo convierte en un hechizo de origen nórdico, ni impide que provenga del latín.

\- Viví con una manada en los países nórdicos por varios meses, estoy familiarizado con su lengua - relató Remus completamente convencido de lo que hablaba - _Sire_ , es ácido.

Remus miró como la chica lo miraba pensativa y él decidió contarle como estaba en el norte de noruega, congelado, sin su varita y completamente perdido en medio de un bar con gente hablando un idioma que no podía entender y que después de sobrevivir con mímicas, se vio obligado a aprender el idioma.

\- Divertida historia - rió la chica cuando el hombre terminó su relato - pero sigue siendo latín.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó el hombre incrédulo - ¿Después de toda mi explicación?

\- Quizá escuchaste su lengua, pero no la estudiaste, porque sino sabrías que _"Sire"_ , con _"i"_ , como en el hechizo, significa padre - aclaró Hermione con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando vio que el hombre lobo abría los ojos sorprendido - y que _"syre"_ , con _"y"_ , significa ácido.

\- ¡Oh, Merlín! - se quejó Remus - ¿Ahora me vas a decir que lees un diccionario danés?.

\- No, pero mientras relatabas tus aventuras - explicó Hermione con una sonrisa - realicé un hechizo traductor.

\- Eso es trampa - reclamó el hombre lobo.

\- No, es magia - le corrigió Hermione - además, siempre supe que era latín porque cuando se analiza un hechizo se empieza por la raíz - Hermione volvió a un tono de enseñanza y empezó a enumerar - Acis, acris, acres, son las raíces latinas para picante, amargo y ácido.

\- No sé como pensé que podría ganar esta discusión - comentó resignado Remus sacando una pequeña bolsa de su túnica - ¿Si te doy un chocolate podemos fingir que mi bajo conocimiento del latín jamás existió?

\- No soy muy adepta a los sobornos - respondió la chica - pero por dos chocolates podría considerarlo.

Hermione recibió dos trozos de chocolate y una sonrisa de parte de su ex profesor. Ambos retomaron sus lecturas, disfrutando de la mezcla de las palabras y el cacao amargo. Por un segundo la chica quiso preguntar por qué siempre llevaba chocolate consigo, pero no se atrevió a nada más que pedirle otro trozo mientras le preguntaba sobre la etimología de un hechizo y comenzaban una nueva discusión que los llevo a debatir sobre la explicación de los colores de los hechizos, completamente inconscientes de que empezaba a oscurecer y que dos figuras los miraban y escuchaban con atención.

\- ¿Tú tampoco estás entendiendo lo que están hablando? - preguntó Tonks al pelirrojo.

\- Ni una palabra - contestó Ron con una sonrisa - es como si hablaran en sirenio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando como Remus movía sus manos intentando explicar su punto y Hermione negando con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño como si le dijera a Remus que estaba completamente loco. Ninguno quería interrumpirlos, porque ninguno estaba seguro de cómo interrumpir algo que no acababan de comprender y que parecía ser tan íntimo. .

Tonks miraba divertida como su esposo era desafiado por una niña de diecisiete años que sostenía un libro con una mano y le recitaba un párrafo mientras lo apuntaba desafiante con el dedo índice. Ron, por otro lado, estaba algo celoso de que Hermione mostrara tanta emoción y pasión en una conversación que él no entendía.

No eran celos de Remus, jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que algo pasara entre su novia y el hombre lobo, pero simplemente le hubiese gustado ser él el que le diera esas conversaciones apasionantes.

\- Podemos vengarnos en la cena - comentó Tonks con una sonrisa perversa - podemos hablar incoherencias hasta que se mareen.

\- Me parece justo y necesario - secundó Ron - mejor vamos por ellos antes de que empiecen con otro libro.

Y así ambos fueron en busca de sus respectivos ratones de biblioteca, sabiendo que aunque a veces no los entendían, los amaban incondicionalmente.

* * *

Otro one shot que nació gracias a escribir _"Magia Liberal"_ y que probablemente se convierta en la precuela de una historia maravillosa que mi cabeza empezó a crear hace unos días, pero que solo empezaré cuando termine o esté terminando el resto de mis historias.

Creo que Remus y Hermione tienen una forma extraña de pensar y conversar, que Ron y Tonks no comprenden completamente porque son dos parejas _(que no me agradan)_ que están formadas por personas muy diferentes entre ellas. Espero les guste este pequeño relato de compatibilidad, que comenten y que si se les ocurre otro título, me lo digan, porque no me termina de convencer el que coloqué.

 _Hagan un fuerte con cojines, abrácense por dos minutos y crean en las historias de amor.  
_ _ **Simona Polle**_


End file.
